As long as you are happy, I am happy too!
by Firerush
Summary: One shot, Cargan (one-sided), Lomille


**Hello all together. This one shot is occurred to me spontaneously today. I hope you like it.**

 **Firerush**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to BTR.**

 _ **As long as you are happy, I am happy too!**_

Today was once again a hot day in Los Angeles. So everyone spent the day outside. Well... All except for Carlos Garcia. He sat on the orange couch in the apartment 2J and stared down at the pool. All the others were on the road. Kendall was with Jo in the park, James had something to do with Katie, Mrs. Knight was in town and Logan... Well, Logan lay by the pool and basked. That's why Carlos was staring out the window all the time. He couldn't help it. He had to watch him. Logan was lay on one of the pool loungers. He had on a pair of sunglasses and wearing a T-Shirt over his shorts despite the heat. Carlos regretted that very much. Logan was not very muscular, but Carlos didn't care.

For a long time he had feelings for Logan. But only since they were in Los Angeles, Carlos had understood these feelings correctly. It wasn't easy to live with it, but Carlos accepted that. In contrast to what his friends always said, he was a pretty good actor. No one had ever noticed anything. He often scolded Logan as a wimp, but he didn't mean it. And he hoped Logan knew this too. Carlos had often thought up what would happen when Logan learned of his feelings. Carlos was sure that Logan would not at least reject him or end their friendship. Maybe he was even understanding. But despite this confidence, he would never tell Logan the truth. The reason for this was quite simple. He didn't want Logan to be unhappy. There was only one thing in the world that made Logan happy. Better said, someone. And this one was Camille. Carlos knew how happy Logan was with her. He saw it in Logan's beautiful, radiant eyes. He loved her above all else.

Carlos' thoughts were interrupted when he saw Logan suddenly stand up. Even from this distance Carlos could see his irresistible smile. This smile made his heart beat faster. Logan's attention was now on Camille, who came to him. She sat down beside him and kissed him gently. Carlos loved Logan. Still, at this sight, he didn't feel jealous of Camille. It was a rather mixed feeling. Half mourning, half happiness. Logan seemed so relaxed and cheerful. Carlos was happy about it.

After a while, Logan stood up. He said something to Camille and she shook her head. Logan shrugged his shoulders slightly. Then he smiled and gave her a kiss. Then he waved to her and disappeared in the direction of the lobby. Now, when he didn't see Logan any more, Carlos lost himself in his thoughts again. He wondered if Logan was a good kisser, and how it would feel if his soft and perfect lips were on Carlos's own. Then he sighed and shook his head. He would never know. But that was all right.

The door suddenly opened and Logan stood before him. Strangely this time without a T-shirt. This, he held crumpled in his hand. Carlos had to be strong enough not to stare at Logan's torso. Instead he grinned and asked, "Well, buddy, did Camille make you so hot that you had to get rid of your shirt?"

Logan looked at him, shaking his head and closed the door. Then he sat down next to Carlos. Before he said anything, he hit Carlos against the helmet. "Stop the nonsense."

Carlos saw that he had turned red. This made Logan even sweeter. Logan continued, "In the lobby, some kids have thrown their smoothies at me. No idea why. In any case, the stuff glues like hell."

Right now, Carlos noticed that Logan's hair looked wet. He had to laugh out loud. Logan, however, didn't feel like laughing. Carlos noticed it and stopped. "Sorry Logan. But you have to admit it that it's funny."

Logan shrugged. "Yes, can be." Then he said nothing. Strange, he had been in a good mood before. Was he really so offended now?

"Hey Logan, are you mad at me now?"

Logan looked at him uncertainly. Carlos' heart beat faster. Logan shook his head. "No I'm not mad at you. But... Maybe you're mad at me."

"Huh? Why should I be angry? I'm never angry," Carlos said in astonishment. What was going on?

"Well, because, so in the last days I didn't have much time for you guys. I was only with Camille. I thought you were mad at me. Even you."

Carlos couldn't believe it. Was Logan so worried? Actually, it was really cute. He would have liked to embrace Logan. Instead, he laughed and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "No problem, man. That doesn't matter."

"Really?" Logan looked at him relieved and finally smiled. Carlos couldn't get enough of this smile. "Of course not. It's clear, if one is in love. And Camille is fantastic."

Logan's gorgeous eyes shone at the mention of that name. "Yes, isn't she? She's really great."

Carlos smiled and felt his heart tighten. "You really love her, don't you?," he asked. Logan nodded. "Yes I do. She is the only one for me. She makes me so happy."

"I know," said Carlos outwardly and inwardly. Logan smiled and stood up. "Well, I'll try to get this stuff out of my hair."

Carlos laughed. Before Logan left, he put a hand on Carlos' shoulder and said, "Thank you for understanding Carlitos. That means a lot to me."

Carlos swallowed hard. Oh man, Logan didn't make it easy either. He waved his hand. "Never mind. For that, best friends are there." He raised his hand and Logan hit. Then he turned and went to the bathroom.

 _'Of course I understand,'_ thought Carlos. _'Maybe better than you'._ Was it not exactly that when you were in love? That you just wanted to do everything to make the other happy? Yes, that was the point. Then for as long as Logan was happy, Carlos was happy too.


End file.
